


In which Applejack gets a New Hat

by SpoonWhisker



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Welcome to my wonderful world of fuckery, mlp, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonWhisker/pseuds/SpoonWhisker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saxual horsys ;)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Applejack gets a New Hat

Applesnack was bore d one day so she decided to go fuck some apples. She went outiside ans saw Ratiry already stealong all her apples.  
"RARITU WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOIN' IN MAH PROPETY" Applerack screamed witj the force ike yoda.  
Rarity froze and dropped the dead apple that was in her mouth.  
"APPLEPACK" She said loudly. She stompd and ran away with all thw appled.  
Appletack got really angru and ran to get someone who would solve all her life pronlesm. it was. the one and only. Satanicly powered bitch. Twidick pricksicle. As Applecrack approached the satanic overlords castle of satanicness she saw twidicks personal slave glaring at her. Spikydick the magic dragon pointed his dick at Applefrack ans whispered something to himself.  
Applehack bargef into the castle and went to twidicks room where she was trying on a bunch of super duper princess dicks.  
"Applesack, what is it" Twidick frwoend at the earth pone.  
Applequack looked up sadly. "Rarity took all my apples get them back for me"  
Twidick raised a single eyebrow. (the eyebrow was shaped like a dick) and then said "okay i will molest her"  
the pones went to raritys underground house where they caught her filminh appleporn.  
"RARITY" Appleknack and Twidick yelled loudly.  
Raritu turned around. she was naked and had apple juice spread all over her crotch. "Ah, lovely! you two can be a part of th video!" she clapped her hooves which were also covered in apple juice. Twidick sniffed the apple juice suspiciously. it smelled more like sex juice rhan apple juice. All of a sudden rarity threw apple cores up both twidick and applelack's vaginas and assholes and started filming them. the live apple cores started squirting apple juice inside the pones and then pinkie came innthe room wearing a bright blue hat that said "lets play" on it painted in blood and started licking the apple juice on Appletrack and Twidick. then she and rarity each granbed one of applemack's legs and pulled the pone open. they licked all the apple juice away from the spilling blood and organs that spread all over the floor. then they forced twidick to lick the former earth pone's blood, but twidick slammed her horn dick right theough pinkie pie's eye and the eye went flying out the other side of her skull, falling in the floor and rolling into the mess of gore. twidick then started fucking rarity in the pile of guts until rarity was choking on appleback's blood and driwned in it. twidick then sucked her proncess dick until it was gone. like a lollipop. but she didnt realize that spikydick was also here now and now that the pronces s dick was gone, he could fuck her. spikydick fucked twidick worh his super duper spiky penis and it ripped twidicks insides until she had so much internal bleeding it shot out if her eyes and nose and mouth and ears. her eues flew and hit the wall before rolling around on the floor and twidick was drained if her blood. spikydick licked his dick clean and placed the blue hat upon applewhack's head before leaving.


End file.
